


Chat's Childish Revenge

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's so patient, F/M, Kwami Swap, Mari's a difficult cat, what is that child's limit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Adrien winds up stuck with a difficult task when Chloe pisses Chat Noir off: getting a hamster back. Kwami swap AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat's Childish Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to do something silly.
> 
> Prereveal set up! And prefriends too.

There were many reasons why it was a bad idea to bring a hamster out to the park. Especially if it was the teacher's pet hamster. And a student was assigned to take care of it. And it was a major grade.

There were a few major risks to bringing it outside.

Biggest was that it would very likely end up lost. Adrien has seen how fast they can be when they were in big cages. They can be fast and they could get far. Just look away and bam! It was gone.

There was also the risk of predators. A cat would just love to get a hold of a wandering hamster.

And Adrien, unfurtunately, knew one cat that totally would pounce on one.

Especially after earlier today. Particularly at what Chloe said to said cat.

Really Adrien had to wonder, after saying that, or just, in general; why did Chloe think this was a good idea?!

Especially after she patronized the cat?! And pissed her off?

_Why did she bring the teacher's hamster outside?!_

Hands held up, he stressed, "Chat."

Said black cat paused, her claws set on the plastic sphere that held the panicking rodent. She turned her bright blue eyes to him, coy and calculating. "Chat," he repeated, coming a little closer.

Her ear twitched, tail swishing back and forth, entirely playful. "That is not yours," he continued. "That's Chloe's..." For the weekend.

Her smile grew.

Shit.

"Chat!" he stressed.

"You know," she voiced, "I think _Chloe_ , should come and get it."

"P-probably," he agreed. "But she's ah, ah..." Busy really wasn't the right word...

"I'd consider giving it back, if _she_ came for it."

That was entirely and very reasonable. Especially since Chloe pissed her off, and what she said was uncalled for. Only Adrien was scared Chat'd turn the girl into her scratching post.

"Could I please have the hamster?" he asked instead, taking another nervous step forward.

"I like hamsters."

He blinked in surprise. With a wry smile, he said tentatively, "I don't doubt that."

Grinning, she continued, "They're so small and cute..." Her eyes flickered down it, pupils thinning as her tail gave an excited twitch. Adrien took a step closer and her eyes snapped back to him. Her body wiggled in anticipation. "And fun," she finished with an evil smile.

"Yeah!" he agreed with a gulp. Just got to stay slow and steady... don't startle her... "They're cute, and small, and fun. And it's nice to see them safe..." If he was lucky he wouldn't have to go Ladybug for this...

She made an agreeable hum, setting the plastic ball on the ground, loosely caging it as the hamster crawled to and fro.

with her attention divided, Adrien drew closer.

Chat ignored him, watching the hamster roll back and forth, like it was the most amusing and interesting thing in the world.

Almost there... Adrien's tongue stuck out in nervous concentration. So close he could just grab it... His cell went off with a loud chime.

Chat jumped, sphere in hand and fled away.

"No!" Adrien cried out behind her, racing after that pissed, coy cat.

Damnit all he was so close!

Slowing down, he spared a quick glance to his cell, reading the text from Chloe and grumbled, "Seriously?"

_'Did you get that mouse back yet?'_

Rolling his eyes, he shoved the cell back into his pocket and went after Chat, spotting her across the park, lazily shoving the little plastic ball back whenever the hamster charged at her.

She was completely and utterly mocking him...


End file.
